


Child's Play

by WordMusician



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff and Crack, could be any Doctor you'd like to imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordMusician/pseuds/WordMusician
Summary: Rose has an eerie encounter.  The Doctor is playing a different game (and he likes to cheat).





	Child's Play

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little one-off. You can decide for yourself which Doctor is in this story in the AU and where it takes place.  
> TOTALLY NOT CANNON - TOTALLY DON'T CARE!

Rose shivered as a cool breeze brushed the back of her neck.

She frowned for there were a few important things wrong with that.  First she was crouched in a draft less cupboard.  Second she was not only wearing a collared jumper but her shoulder length hair was down.  Her neck was completely protected against drafts, cold or otherwise.

When a second tendril of cool air traveled from her elbow to her wrist she jumped.  She stared at her fully covered arm.  What she was experiencing was impossible.  But through the many adventures and travels with the Doctor, she’d seen many impossible things.  In fact she had essentially changed her understanding of “impossible” to “new” or “not previously considered”.  Still, new did not negate creepy.

“Hello?” she whispered, “Is someone there?”

 _“Rose...”_   A cool whisper tickled her ear in an infuriatingly familiar voice.

“Doctor, what are you doing?”

_“Just experimenting with our bond.  Can you sense me?”_

“Next time try warming your hands!” she whispered.  She still found it helpful to speak as well as project her thoughts.  Being human had its limitations.

“Where are you?”

“Nuhuh.  This is hide n’ seek, no cheating!”

_“Rose...”_

“Stop it” She was not going to have a psychic make out session during a children’s game.

_“Rose...”_

The door to the cupboard flew open and a gamine freckled face crowed in triumph.  “Mummy!”

**Author's Note:**

> So where do you think this is and which Doctor did you imagine? Just curious...


End file.
